


(dis)closure

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Relationships, Garreg Mach Monastery Setting, Nano Prep, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Other, Relationship Study, ambiguous time period, it had better, this will likely develop a plot throughout the next two months
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This story is part of the LLF Comment Project (including the LLF Comment Builder), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:Short commentsLong commentsQuestions“<3” as extra kudosReader-reader interactionThis author replies to comments.





	(dis)closure

The soreness in his thighs wakes him in the early darkness of the morning yet again.

Linhardt can gaze upon Orion from the open window of Byleth’s quarters. (They’ve risen with the unwelcome blackness of dawn and, in an attempt to prolong Linhardt’s slumber, fled no doubt to the training yard).

Linhardt had watched them through his slumberous wink as they stared reflectively through that same window before turning, their cape swishing in the direction of their familiar playacting battleground).

He yearns to follow, lead Byleth through a rigorous skirmish, the two of them relearning the fundamentals tantamount to a soldier’s prowess. 

But Byleth’s studies ended where Linhardt began. Parrying Linhardt’s thrusts, advocating for running starts with lances, steadying him in preparation for a forward launch astride some valiant steed, would inevitably bore them.

He might arouse more excitement from guiding them at a distance, remarking on techniques they might improve upon with tactical advice, unique to Linhardt’s captivating discernment. His words, Byleth says, allure them still, the way Linhardt phrases his statements with an effortless articulation cultivated from days spent reading.

He remembers his imminent seduction in that very same library. Each time Linhardt had stood from his chair after that, stretching his arms through a yawn, his thighs had screamed, aching for release. He’d wondered through dazed, oversexed bafflement at the lack of attention drawn to his sighs, his grunted moans against Byleth’s neck as the reading nook’s precarious desk shrieked beneath them. 

Only later had he realised Byleth planned their encounters with the quiet in mind.

They don’t bother with frivolous excursions now. 

On the battlefield, through their endless missions helping villagers plagued with bandits, hamlets scorched by wandering tyrants, Linhardt watches age beyond recognition. Their hands tremble absently when they speak; sometimes they stare so far beyond the distant horizon as to convince Linhardt their reality no longer coincides with his own. They’ve begun to forget copious amounts of materials meant for their lessons, entire diagrams of plans stored in the annals of their desk for days, weeks, months.

Bringing it up in bed, Linhardt thinks, might get some results.

But they no longer speak when they fuck. Biting down on Byleth’s palm used to titillate him, entice rebellion, but now, dwelling on the fingers sewn against his panting, Linhardt scowls.

“You need not disclose the obvious,” he says aloud, to himself and to Byleth, now long gone. 

He’ll sit with them at breakfast, engage them in idle chatter for the benefit of mutual companions about today’s lessons, approximate weather, wouldn’t you kill for a  _ nap? _

He’d kill for the night before, Byleth fucking him with a damning precision unknown to them, outside of themselves, Linhardt’s teeth shredding their fingers, the delicious soreness scrambling his thoughts. 

That’s all they do now, though. 

_ Don’t you want more out of me? _

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project (including the LLF Comment Builder), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:  
Short comments  
Long comments  
Questions  
“<3” as extra kudos  
Reader-reader interaction  
This author replies to comments.


End file.
